codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesse Leos (GHs)
Jesse Leos was the Honorary Knight of Magnus el Britannia and was a Britannia Ace known as the "Sword of the Holy Lion" in the Geass Hybrid series, Jesse once was in a relationship with the Prince that he guarded long before Magnus or Jesse return from fighting in Africa against the European Universe, their relationship ended sometime before Code Geass although by the First Battle of Tokyo Jesse manages to steal a kiss from Magnus despite his prince's anger at the action. After the Black Rebellion, Jesse is made into the Emperor's Blight, a rank in a group of agents that answered directly to the Emperor and could control any aspect of the Emperor's armies at will. A year later Jesse still retained feelings for his prince and by the Second Battle of Tokyo they consummated the return of their relationship and the goals that Magnus wished to complete. Personality and traits Unlike Magnus and Schneizel who are usually down to business, Jesse is completely different as he usually seems laid back and uncaring, when he enters battle however he is described as a Lunatic. He is willing to kill anyone or anything between him and victory, if the civilians are not submissive and curse the attack/occupation from Britannia then he will kill them until they get in line, uniquely Jesse calls each country by its former name and only refers to them as Areas during combat objectives or while fighting. Jesse seems the most willing to ignore the Areas System and call it by their past names, this includes the people that live within those names, however Jesse has no interest in political gain and therefore he prefers to stand back like Cornelia and allow Magnus to take the political stage. Jesse also seems to genuinely care for Magnus despite the man's cold and capricious outlook on life, other than Cain he seems to be the only one that truly understands Magnus except for Magnus' older brother: Schneizel, at times however Jesse comment that Magnus is very hard to predict and is a firm believer that Magnus only pushes people away when he's trying to protect them. Physical Appearance Kain is a youth with golden blond hair and dazzling pale blue eyes that seem to entrance everyone that he meets, he has tanned skin and was said to be taller at first glance than he truly was, Kain usually wore a combination of black and white with maybe a side of red. At Balls and Galls, he tended to wear a white suit. Biography Powers and Abilities Powers *'Geass of Absolute Despair' - Jesse's power is the Geass of Absolute Despair, the ability to provoke untold fear within his enemies and completely demoralize them, this effected all known individuals to date except for Geass Immortals. After becoming a Geass Runaway, Jesse retains this ability, alongside Immortality. *'Immortality' - After Magnus replaces the Goddess Morrigan, he made Jesse into an Immortal by binding him to his will, an ageless immortal who cannot lose his immortality unless Magnus is somehow killed. Ability *'Expert Piloting skills' - Jesse is an expert of piloting Knightmare Frames and other vehicles, he easily matched up to a member of the Knights of the Round. *'Sniper skills' - Jesse is well trained in the usage of armed weapons. *'Sword mastery' - As a Knight, Jesse is a master of using a bladed weapon. Gallery RyouS.jpg|Jesse close-up. normal_134.jpg|Jesse in-full. Trivia